Transkrypty/Nieoczekiwany Gość
[ Piosenka tytułowa ] Lektor: Nieoczekiwany Gość Flo: Gdzie ja właściwie jestem, i co to za ubranie? Jak ja się tu znalazłam? [ Zdziwienie mieszkańców Kieszonkowa ] William: Bez paniki, Ciro, ty zostań ze mną! Razem zastanowimy się, co z nią zrobić. [ Mela i Balloon rozpraszają tłum ] Mela: Tu nie ma się czego bać. Balloon: Uspokujcie się, proszę! [ Oristolfo (Magic) szczeka na Flo ] Flo: Hę? Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? [ Oristolfo (Magic) kontynuuje szczekanie ] William: Przestań, to na nic! Przecież ona nas nie zrozumie. Ciro: I co teraz? Balloon: Odeślemy ją! Oristolfo (Magic): Nie! Nie róbcie tego, jest moją panią Balloon: Nie mamy wyjścia. Oristolfo (Magic): Hmm, nie koniecznie, hmm. [ Oristolfo (Magic) zanosi Flo obrożę Księżniczki Ami ] William: Nie, stój! Flo: Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co mam z tym zrobić? [ Oristolfo (Magic) daje jej obrożę do ręki ] Flo: Ooch, dziękuję! Chcesz żebym to założyła? [ Oristolfo (Magic) podskakuje ] [ Flo zakłada obrożę jak bransoletę ] William: Myślisz że obroża wystarczy, żeby zaczęła nas rozumieć? Flo: Wy umiecie mówić? Ciro: Jasne, wystarczy tylko ruszać ustami! Oristolfo (Magic): Hej, no co wy! Odezwała, a to znaczy, że rozumie co mówimy! Flo: No tak! Oristolfo (Magic): Słuchajcie, musimy jej wyjaśnić co się stało! [ Rozpoczyna się burza ] William: Ooch! Schowajmy się, bo całkiem przemokniemy! [ Przyjaciele znajdują schronienie w pałacu ] Flo: Czy stąd pochodzą wszystkie kociaki i szczenięta? William: Kieszonkowo istnieje po to, by znajdować im domy. Flo: To cudownie! Balloon: Tak było... [ Balloon podchodzi do tronu ] Mela: No, ale bez Księżniczki nie możemy urządzać Ceremoni Przejścia. Flo: Co? Ciro: Tylko Księżniczka włada magią. Flo: Ale jeśli Ceremonia się nie odbędzie, nie będe mogła wrócić do domu! Już nigdy nie zobaczę swoich rodziców! Ciro: Znajdziemy Księżniczkę! Flo: Jak? Ciro: Nooo... William: Jeszcze nie wiemy ale... Oristolfo (Magic): Onigustio na pewno nam pomoże, to stary mądry żółw! William: Dość Oristolfo, nie zdradzaj wszystkich tajemnic! Oristolfo (Magic): No co ty, możemy jej zaufać! William: To się jeszcze okaże. [ William podchodzi do Flo ] William: Oristolfo jes miły, ale za dużo gada, czasem nie wie co mówi. Zostawisz nas samych na moment? Chcemy się naradzić. Flo: Tak, oczywiście! [ Flo odchodzi ] Oristolfo (Magic): To zajmie chwilke. Balloon: Od kiedy jesteś członkiem straży? Oristolfo (Magic): Dobra, pójdę sobie, ale to niesprawiedliwe! [ Oristolfo (Magic) odchodzi ] Mela: Co poczniemy z tą dziewczynką? William: Musimy być ostrożni! Los całego Królestwa spoczywa w naszych łapach. Ciro: Ale ona jest miła. Balloon: I co z tego, musimy uważać. Mela: Nie zapominajcie, że pojawiła się w Fontannie, i przeszła Ścieżkę Przyjaźni, jej serce jest czyste! Balloon: Dasz sobie za to uciąć ogon? William: Można zrobić tylko jedno. Ciro: Słusznie. Ymm, co? William: Poddamy ją próbie! [ Flo i Oristolfo (Magic) rozmawiają w królewskiej kuchni ] Oristolfo (Magic): Uwielbiam te zielone! [ Flo próbuje smakołyk ] Oristolfo (Magic): Mówię Ci o tym, bo będziemy spędzać razem mnóstwo czasu! Flo: Naprawdę? Dlaczego? Oristolfo (Magic): Tak, tak, tak! Jesteś moją panią! Flo: Ja? Oristolfo (Magic): No tak. Miałem się znaleźć na Ziemii i tam Cię poznać! Wyszło trochę inaczej ale najważniejsze że się spotkaliśmy! Flo: Ale, ja nigdy nie miałam psa. Chociaż w głębi serca marzyłam żeby go mieć! Oristolfo (Magic): Marzenie się spełniło, wspaniale! Flo: Nawet nie wiem, jak się opiekować pieskiem. Oristolfo (Magic): Najpierw... wymyśli mi imię! Flo: Ale przecież już masz imię, Oristolfo! Oristolfo (Magic): To się nie liczy. Nowy pan musi wymyślić inne! Flo: Dobrze, spróbuję! To nie takie proste, hmm... może nadam Ci imię jakieś słynne psie imię... Oristolfo (Magic): Nie nie, musisz sama coś wymyślić! Flo: Przepraszam, nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy! Tyle się wydarzyło, to prawdziwa magia! Magic! Tak Cie nazwę! Magic: Magic! Świetnie! Magic! Magic! Magic Magic Magic Magic! Hurra! Flo: Haha! [ Strażnicy wchodzą do kuchni ] Flo: Hę? Magic: Cześć! Od tej pory wabię się Magic! Ładnie co? William: Wybierzesz się z nami na spacer po Wiosce? Flo: Tak, chętnie! Ehh... [ Zwierzęta zastanawiają sie, o co chodzi Flo ] Magic: Stało się coś? Flo: Nie, nic... tylko Tata pewnie zaczął mnie szukać, i martwi się o mnie... William: Nie koniecznie. W naszym Królestwie czas płynie inaczej. Twój tata jeszcze śpi! Magic: Przejdźmy się! Flo: No dobrze, chodźmy piesku. Balloon: Zaraz się przekonamy, ile jest warta! [ Przyjaciele idą do centrum Kieszonkowa ] Magic: To jest główny plac! Tutaj jest szkoła, a tam dalej jest kino. Spędzamy tam mnóstwo czasu! Flo: Pusto tu. Mela: Wszyscy są na pewno bardzo zajęci. [ Mela chowa się za krzak, i mruga do Williama ] [ William odpowiada na sygnał ] [ Przyjaciele podchodzą do restauracji ] William: Jesteś głodna? Wejdź tam, i cos zamów. Flo: Dobrze! William: Opowiesz nam jak było! Ciro: Czy my trochę nie przesadzamy? Mela: Oby się nie wystraszyła. William: My tylko musimy się przekonać, czy nie brak jej odwagi! Balloon: Szef kuchni nam pomoże! [ Flo otwiera drzwi ] Flo: Halo, jest tu kto? [ Na ścianie pojawia się czyjś cień ] Flo: Ooch! Ojej, jak tu pięknie! Szef kuchni: Sam to wszystko zrobiłem! [ Składa kwiatka z serwetki ] Szef kuchni: Tadam! Flo: Dziękuję! Jakie to ładne, miły jesteś! [ Zwierzęta wchodzą do srodka ] William: Zailczyła test! Jest odważna! Balloon: Ale czy jest skłonna do pomocy? [ Przyjaciele idą przez łąkę ] Flo: Jaka cudowna okolica! Och! [ Rodzina bobrów siłuje się z kołem ] Mela: Młyńskie Koło! William: Chodźmy tam! [ Mela i William speszą na ratunek bobrom ] [ Flo wskakuje do wody, i nurkuje ] [ Pod wodą znajduje kamień zatrzymujący koło ] [ Łapie go, i wyrzuca z dala od problemu ] Bobry: Hurra! Brawo, dziękujemy! Magic: To moja pani! Hehe! Flo: Kamień blokował koło. William: Nie wahała się ani chwili! Ciro: Nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez Flo! William: Racja! Balloon: Hmm, pogadam z nią w cztery oczy! [ Wyrzyna kreskę na kamieniu ] [ Flo wykręca swój sweter ] [ Podchodzi do niej Balloon ] Flo: Hmm? Balloon: Jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczni za pomoc! Flo: Oj drobiazg! Dobrze, że mogłam się przydać. [ Balloon wręcz Flo kamień ] Balloon: Proszę, to dla Ciebie! Flo: Co to? Balloon: Magiczny kamień! Dzięki niemu, poznasz nasze tajemnice! Flo: Naprawdę? Balloon: I wszyscy będą traktować Cie jak Księżniczkę! Flo: Macie już swoją Księżniczkę. Nawet jeśli jej tu nie ma musicie dochować jej wierności! Balloon: O tak, masz rację! [ Wszyscy przyjaciele wracają ze spaceru ] Ciro: Wiedziałem że przejdzie próbę. Balloon: Mimo wszystko powinniśmy być bardzo ostrożni! William: Odłóżmy decyzję do jutra. Magic: Oddajmy Flo komnatę Księżniczki, dobrze? Hy? Hy? Ciro: Co ty, oszalałeś? Balloon: To świetny pomysł! Magic: Serio? Ciro: Doskonale. Magic: Wspaniale, zaraz jej powiem! William: He. Dzięki temu będziemy ją mieli na oku! [ Nadszedł wieczór ] [ Flo, Magic i William wchodzą do komnat Księżniczki ] Flo: Ach! William: Spodoba Ci się tutaj! Flo: To zaszczyt mieszkać w komnacie Księżniczki! William: Tak, to prawda. [ William puszcza oko ] [ Bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi do pokoju wchodzi Mela, zabiera lustro z toaletki, i wychodzi ] William: Kolorowych snów! Flo: Dobranoc! [ William wychodzi ] Flo: A ty nie idziesz z nimi Magic? Magic: Zostanę tu z tobą! [ Flo siada na łożu i ziewa ] [ Zaczyna płakać ] Magic: Dlaczego płaczesz? Flo: Noo, bo trochę się boje! Magic: Hej, jestem tu z tobą! Nic Ci nie grozi! Flo: Nie boję się Was, tylko tego, że nie wrócę do domu. Magic: Na pewno wrócisz. Flo: Mówiliście, że bez Księżniczki to niemożliwe! Magic: Znajdziemy ją! Flo: A jeśli nie? Zostanę tu na zawsze i już nigdy nie zobaczę rodziców! Nigdy! [ Z płaczem wtula się w poduszkę ] Magic: Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze Flo. Niczym się nie martw. [ Flo pojawia się w lustrze ] Ciro: Tęskni za rodzicami... Mela: A my za Księżniczką... William: Nie popełniliśmy błędu. Ballon: Teraz wiemy że jej serce jest czyste! Ciro: A nie mówiłem? William: Jutro poszukamy Księżniczki! Mela: Ale od czego zaczniemy? William: Zapytamy Onigustio! Flo pójdzie z nami! [ Wąż sunie się po ponurym bagnisku ] Ima: Co jest? Macie już dość? Zull: No tak, w końcu maszerowaliśmy cały dzień! Gort: Łap nie czuję. [ Psy uciekają przed ptakiem ] Ima: Nie marudzić! Grr, zatrzymamy się tutaj! Zull: Na ponurym bagnisku? Ima: To będzie moja baza! [ Psy dziwią się ] Gort: Coo? Ale tu jest niebezpiecznie! Ima: Odbiorę mojej siostrze królewską władzę, przysięgam! [ Na Ziemii ] Księżniczka Ami: Myśli ,, Kiedy Zull złamał Klejnot Przyjaźni trafiłam na Ziemię! Jak znaleźć drogę do Kieszonkowa? " Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu